The Patient with the Bone
by agentpiperh
Summary: A male patient with seizures is brought in to the hospital clutching an arm bone. Brennan is called in. Old friends reunite. BonesHouse Crossover.


Here's my new endeavor, a crossover with Bones and House. Let me know what you think. I think the beginning's a little lame, but I promise it'll get better.

_HOUSEBONEHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONES_

**The Patient With the Bone **

**Chapter One **

Dr. Temperance Brennan carefully brushed dirt away from the partially exposed skull. Crouching in a pit in the middle of an archaeological dig in Nepal, Temperance was in her element. She gently freed the skull from the dirt that had encased it for hundreds of years and lifted it for closer inspection. Suddenly, the skull's mandible opened. A split second later, it began singing something that sounded suspiciously like "Unwritten". Temperance stared at the skull in confusion- then, everything went brilliant white. Blinking blearily, she realized that the singing was coming from her phone and that she'd been dreaming. Temperance groped blindly for the phone and squinted at the annoyingly bright display. Booth. Great. Groaning, she answered the phone.

"What?"

"My, don't we sound chipper?"

"What tine is it?" Temperance groaned into the pillow.

"Oh, about 5 am."

"Why are you calling me at 5 am, Booth?"

"Because we have a case."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. Male patient came clutching a human arm bone."

"Humerus? Radius? Ulna?"

"Er………"

"Nevermind. Are you picking me up?"

"Yep. I'm about five minutes away."

"What?" Temperance bolted out of bed.

"Booth!" was followed by an annoyed growl.

"What?" But Booth was speaking to dead air.

_HOUSEBONEHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONES_

Booth and Temperance stepped through the double doors and into the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Heading to the reception desk, Booth flashed his ID and a grin.

"I'm Agent Booth and this is Dr. Brennan. Dr. Cuddy is expecting us."

The receptionist smiled back. "Just a minute, Agent Booth." She made a quick call, and then said, "You can go right in. It's the office on the right."

"Thank you."

"Booth led the way to Dr. Cuddy's office. Opening the door, he let Temperance in first. In the office, Dr. Cuddy stood up as they entered.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan?"

"That's right, Dr. Cuddy" Booth answered.

"Where's the bone?" Temperance was already taking out gloves.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy. Dr. Brennan's very…focused." Booth said, after rolling his eyes.

Cuddy smiled. "That's all right. We'll walk and talk. The male patient's Dr. House's case anyway."

Cuddy led the way out of her office. "Male patient came in having a seizure. He was clutching a bone in his right hand. We assumed it was for the display he was putting together for the museum- that's his job. Then, one of our doctors took a closer look at the bone and realized it was a human ulna. The bone's being kept in the same room as the patient. We're hoping he'll be able to tell us where it came from when he regains consciousness."

At this point, they had reached the male patient's room and all three entered. Cuddy crossed the room to the curtain and pulled it back, revealing the bone on an instrument tray. Temperance immediately went over and picked it up.

"Definitely a human ulna. Looks like female, but we'll need some tests to be sure. She was probably 18 to 25."

"You can tell all that from a single ulna?" Cuddy asked, impressed.

"You can when you're Bones."

"Don't call me Bones, Booth."

The door opened again and a man with a cane entered, followed by a young blond man.

The man with the cane spoke first. "Wow, you're pretty." He was looking at Temperance. Temperance stared at him. He seemed to catch himself, then said, "Sorry. Word vomit. It just came out."

"I don't know what that means." Temperance said.

The blond man, who was checking on the male patient, spoke up. "Ignore him. He can be a bit blunt, sarcastic, and strange."

Dr. Cuddy cut in. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. This is Dr. House and Dr. Chase."

"Ooh. A real FBI agent. How'd a single ulna rate a federal visit?" House said.

"Like Dr. Chase said, ignore him." Dr Cuddy sighed.

Temperance turned back to the bone. Unbeknownst to her, the rest of House's diagnostic team had filed in while her back was turned.

"Anyone care to offer a differential diagnosis? Seizure, aural hallucinations, Muscle contractions?" House spoke.

"It could be epilepsy." A new female voice spoke up.

"Yeah, but which kind?" Chase asked.

Temperance froze in the middle of studying a bump on the bone. _I know that woman's voice. Can it be?_ Putting down the bone, she turned around. Staring, Temperance took a few steps toward the woman.

"Allie?"

Cameron stared back for a few minutes trying to figure out what was going on. No one had called her that in years.

"Who are…"

No one, except….

"Tempe?"

_HOUSEBONEHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONESHOUSEBONES_

Hah. What a place to end. Sorry guys. But feel free to speculate on how Temperance and Cameron know each other. And, maybe even give me a few ideas as to where to go with the arm bone? I hadn't developed that part yet.


End file.
